


Say You're Sorry

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Robbie gets punched in the face, Trans Character, Trans Dipper, Wendy has weird reflexes, anti bullying, but everyones still friends afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie jokingly calls Dipper a girl and Wendy reflexively punches him in the face. Apologies all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Trans Dippy anti bullying fic I wrote. Be nice to each other kids.

“Is that a burrito?” Wendy’s voice sounded somewhere between disgusted and intrigued as she nudged a little, moldy taco out from under a table with the end of her broom. “Sick, is this whats been stinking up the shack all month?”

“I think so.” Dipper concurred making a face at it from his place behind the register. 

Across the room Robbie snorted as he leaned against the wall and did absolutely nothing to help his friend tidy up. “Gross.” After a beat of silence he grinned at Dipper. “Date you to eat it.”

“What?” The boy squeaked looking as close to disturbed as a twelve year old who’d been living in Gravity Falls could get.

"Oh come on squirt.” The teenager coaxed. “Eat it.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the case register and its contents. “Robbie i’m not going to eat the moldy taco.”

“Oh come on,” he grins a little wider as he makes his way across the room to lean against the table. “Don’t be such a girl.”

Before Dipper can react with his usual snappy retort Wendy turns around, drops her broom, and punches Robbie in the face. The black haired boy drops like a puppet with its strings cut and gapes up at Wendy, hand covering his nose cheek, which was already beginning to swell. “Wendy, what the heck?” 

“Whoa.” Dipper agreed, equally flummoxed by his normally calm friend’s actions. 

Wendy, for her part, looked horrified. “Oh my god.” She cried, dropping to her knees beside her dark haired ex, hands hovering around his face. “Robbie I am so sorry, it was a reflex I swear.”

“You have a reflex that makes you punch Robbie in the face?” Dipper asked, eyebrow raising and mouth closing. “Cool.” Wendy shot the brunette a look and he grinned nervously. “Right, shutting up now.” Mollified, Wendy returned her attention to the bruised boy in front of her who had his lips pursed shut, obviously worried about incurring his friends wrath any further. 

“Dipper, go get and ice pack.” She sighs grabbing Robbie’s chin in a careful grip and turning it to inspect the damage.

“Yep!” Dipper agrees quickly, eager to obey before the red head gives him another look. The moment he’s gone Wendy’s expression hardens ever so slightly.

“Look, imma let you off with a warning this time because you probably didn’t know and because Dipper didn’t seem to care anyway. But watch what you say okay?”  
“What?” Robbie questioned slowly.

“Dipper’s trans you doofus.” The cashier explained with a roll of her eyes. “I can’t believe you didn’t know, it’s not like he tries to hide it or anything.” Her eyes narrow and her grip tightens. “You didn’t know, did you?”

“No!” The pale teen raises his hands in placation, eyes wide. “I swear I had no idea, please don’t punch me again!”

Wendy snorts in amusement and gentles her fingers on his chin. “Kay, good. Make sure to apologize when he gets back, okay?” She smiles a little sheepishly. “I really am sorry I punched you, it honestly was a reflex.”

“Yeah,” Robbie mumbles, nudging her with his knee, “whatever. It doesn’t really hurt anyway.”

Smile blowing wide, she nudges him back. “You big liar.”

“Got the ice!” Dipper calls as he steps back into the gift shop, brandishing an ice pack. He kneels beside the two teens and offers the pack to Wendy who quickly places it against her friends cheek. “That looks like its going to bruise.” He comments looking a little concerned. “You gonna be okay?”

“Of course I am.” The teen replies arrogantly. “I’m not a weakling like you.”

Dipper rolls his eyes as Wendy snorts. “Oh well excuse me for worrying your majesty.” 

“You’re excused.” Robbie allowed, a smirk tugging at his lips. It fell almost immediately, replaced by something edging on hesitance. “And, sorry. For calling you a girl, or whatever.”

Dipper looked surprised by the usually bratty teens apology but after a moment, a smile bloomed across his face. “Don’t worry about it, you were just being a jerk.” He teased. “Like usual.”

“You wanna go short stack?” Robbie taunted around a fierce grin.

“Nah,” Dipper shot back as he stood, “wouldn’t want you to bruise both cheeks. You’d look like a puffer fish.”

Wendy barked out a laugh. “Oh my god you so would! Right now you’re like, half puffer fish or something!”

“Wha-” Robbie flushed. “No I’m not, shut up!”

“Accept your fate as a half creature of the sea Robbie.” Dipper insists as he scrambled up behind the register. “Robbie, the Werepuffer!”

“Were creature of the sea!” Wendy continues dramatically.

Robbie rolls his eyes, fighting back a smile. “You two are so lame.”

“Says the Werepuffer.” Dipper mumbles. Robbie scowls as Wendy and Dipper fall into another round of helpless laughter.


End file.
